Falling
by avengersgal27
Summary: Penny gets a call from the hospital. Sheldon's hurt. What happened? Will he be ok?
1. The accident

Falling

I lounge against the kitchen counter, enjoying this moment of utter silence before I begin my work. Leonard is not here, as he spending the day at Leslie's.I have decided to take this time to work on some of my equations. I hurry towards my whiteboard, glass of water in hand. Then I'm falling. I feel my head bounce as it hits the corner of the table. I feel no pain, strangely. I hear glass shattering as my vision fades in and out. My last thought is "I need to clean up that glass…" And then everything goes black.

TBBT

I freeze as I walk into Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon is passed out on the floor, a puddle of water and broken glass beside him. I almost scream. I shakily grab the guy's main phone and dial 911. "This is Raj Kuthrapali, I'm located at 23 11 Los Ro Bles. My friend is passed out on the floor, he appears to have hit his head." I don't know how I manage to speak. I just stare at Sheldon's form on the floor as I speak to the 911 operator. When the paramedics arrive I'm still just standing there, shaking. I finally force myself to move as they begin to carry Sheldon down the stairs to the ambulance. I hurry into the back of it, taking Sheldon's hand. I immediately begin questioning the situation in my mind. How long has he been passed out? I'm so scared his brain is going to be affected by the lack of oxygen. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, PhD. The genius. With brain damage. All because of a stupid accident. I bow my head over his hand and squeeze it tight, tears running down my face. _He's going to be ok; He's going to be ok._ The words run through my head over and over as the paramedics work over Sheldon's unmoving body.

TBBT

I finally make it to my apartment after work. I had to work overtime because Bernadette called in sick. I change into sweats and sit on my couch. Im just about to turn on the T.V when my phone rings. It's the local hospital. "Hello. May I speak with Penny?" A man says when I pick up the phone. "This is she…" I say. I'm panicking. Why is the hospital calling me? "Dr. Sheldon Cooper arrived here at 6:15. You are his emergency contact." The mans words stun me. Sheldon's what? What wrong with him? I thank the man and hang up. Then I grab my things and run from my apartment.


	2. Meds

Falling Chapter 2

"_Dr. Sheldon Cooper arrived here at 6:15. You are his emergency contact." The mans words stun me. Sheldon's what? What wrong with him? I thank the man and hang up. Then I grab my things and run from my apartment._

TBBT

Penny's POV

I almost crash the car about 10 times on the drive to the hospital. Every minute that passes makes the pain in my chest grow. I'm pretty close to having a panic attack, I think. I finally make it to the hospital and sprint to the reception desk. I hurriedly give my information to the receptionist. The receptionist's kind eyes find mine, and she smiles gently. "Well Penny, if you would please go sit in the waiting room I'll be sure to have Dr. Cooper's doctor catch you up on his condition. Ok?" I nod and slowly make my way towards an empty chair in the waiting area. I stare at my phone blankly as I wait to hear about Sheldon's condition. I jump when a hand gently touches my shoulder. I look up to find warm brown eyes boring into my hazel ones. Raj. My numb brain process's this new information as I continue to stare into Raj's eyes. Suddenly I'm out of my seat and bolting into Raj's arms, his warm embrace comforting me the slightest bit. Raj gently releases me and we sit down. My heart lurches as I wait for him to tell me about Sheldon. But he doesn't. He just stares at me sadly. Then I realize that the hospital wouldn't have told Raj anything. He's not family, and obviously isn't Sheldon's emergency contact. Not that he could tell me even if they did tell him anything. "Raj…" I say. He looks at me expectantly. "Were you… did you find him?" Raj's eyes fill with tears and he nods sadly as tears coarse down his cheeks. I don't even know what happened to Sheldon, but I figure Raj was the one who called 911. I squeeze his hand tightly and sit back. We sit, and wait. Neither of us reach for our phones. Howard and Leonard probably wouldn't come anyway if we called them. We both know they wouldn't really care that Sheldon was hurt. So we sit together, holding hands, waiting for Sheldon's doctor.

TBBT

Still Penny's POV

I don't know how long we sit there until finally a man approaches us. Panic fill's both Raj and I as the doctor comes closer. Raj's hold on my hand tightens as we stand to meet the man. "Hello." The man greets me, his eyes locking with mine. " Are you Penny?" I nod. " May we speak privately?" He asks. I look at Raj, and he nods, releasing my hand. I follow the doctor. We walk to the other side of the waiting room. The doctor clears his throat. " My name is Dr. Patrick. I am Sheldon's doctor. Sheldon has a concussion." Panic wells in my chest. Concussion. He could have amnesia. Apparently the doctor senses my panic for he is quick to add " Don't worry, he doesn't have amnesia. He just is in a lot of pain. He hit his left temple against the edge of a table. There's heavy bruising. Now, can I ask you a question?" I nod. " Do you know what Soft Kitty is?" My eyes widen as the doctor continues, "He was mumbling 'Soft Kitty' over and over when he first regained consciousness. He saw a blonde headed nurse in the hallway and demanded she sing to him." I just nod slowly. Yes, I know what Soft Kitty is. I definitely know what Soft Kitty is. The doctor tells me I can visit Sheldon then, taking me to outside Sheldon's room but tells me that he might be a bit loopy, they just put him on pain meds. Despite this whole situation, I smile. This ought to be fun. I know how odd Sheldon gets on meds. I walk into Sheldon room and am not surprised in the least to see him lying in his hospital bed, belting out the Star Trek theme at the top of his lungs.


	3. She doesn't want to sing to me?

Falling Chapter 3

Sheldon's POV

When I wake up, I'm confused. Where am I? The walls are white, the ceiling lights are painfully blinding, they're so bright. I'm in a white bed. And my left temple hurts, a lot. I immediately, without realizing it, begin to mumble Soft Kitty. It helps, makes the pain in my temple ebb a bit. I swivel my head around, looking for a familiar blonde head. She needs to come sing to me! I see her, in the hallway outside my… room? I scream at her to sing. She doesn't. I want to cry. Penny doesn't want to sing to me. I try to call her name, but suddenly my tongue feels to big for my mouth. The pain in my temple suddenly grows and I want to scream. It hurts! But my tongue won't move. Black blotches suddenly fill my vision, and the pain in my temple fades as I give myself over to the darkness.


	4. Drugged Confessions

Falling Chapter 4

Sheldon's POV

When I wake up again, I'm greeted by an older looking man with kind brown eyes and slightly grey hair. "Hello Dr. Cooper." He says as he smiles widely at me. He tells me he is my doctor. His name is Doctor Patrick. He's very nice; I immediately take a liking to him. He tells me all about my concussion and the bruising. I remember what happened perfectly, my accident. I think about what happened, how I fell. It was stupid. I slipped. I'm suddenly brought back into the conversation when the doctor says "…Raj and Penny." "I'm sorry, what?" "Raj and Penny. They're waiting for you out in the waiting room." I nod and try to smile, ignoring the small stutter of pain my heart when only those two names are said. The doctor also informs me they are going to put me on pain meds now that I'm awake. I just nod absently as I feel a stinging pain in my right arm. The doctor leaves the room, and I stare at the I.V tube in fascination as I begin to feel the effects of the drugs on me. I'm suddenly overcome with an urge to sing. Singing seems like such a great idea! The room I'm in is so bright and happy; it makes me want to sing! Singing, singing, singing. Oh! I'll sing the Star Trek theme, well the tune. The Star Trek theme doesn't have words, of course. I begin to belt out the tune, my voice breaking and straining as I sing at the highest volume I can. I do this for about a minute until suddenly someone walks into the room. I just assume it's the doctor, and I continue to sing. Then I take a closer look. No! It's Penny! I immediately want to stop singing, but my body's not listening to me. I continue to sing as Penny sits next to me, beaming. To my horror, I begin to belt out Soft Kitty. I quiet as I sadly remember Penny not wanting to sing to me. A tear rolls down my cheek as I remember her walking away from me when I needed her. I sniffle and wipe more tears away as Penny stares at me. She takes my hand and squeezes it fondly, smiling at me. " Why didn't you sing to me?" I asked her in confusion " I _needed_ you. My head hurt so _so_ bad. Why didn't you sing? I…" Tears poured from my eyes as I tried to get across how much I wanted her to sing and be with me. She just put her finger to my lips and climbed in bed with me, cradling me in her arms. "I know sweetie, I'm so sorry. I wanted to sing to you, I did. I just couldn't." She murmured as she kissed to top of my head. I nodded and leaned back in my bed, the tears quickly drying on my face. Penny hugged me tightly. " Go ahead and sleep Moonpie, you must be tired." I just mumbled incoherently as my eyelids drifted closed.


	5. Why she didn't tell him

Falling Chapter 5

Penny's POV

When I get over the shock of seeing Sheldon up and awake, I make my way over to the chair by his bed. I'm trying as hard as I can not to bust out laughing as Sheldon sings. As I sit by his bed he begins to sing Soft Kitty, a sad look in his eyes. He quickly quiets, and I remember Dr. Patrick telling me about when Sheldon first woke up. Of course, he's hurting. He thinks I didn't want to sing to him, didn't want to be there for him when he needed me. I don't know why I don't tell him it wasn't me in the hall. I think its because I don't think his drug clouded mind with understand if I tell him. So when he begins to cry, my heart breaks and I crawl into his bed with him. I curl my arms protectively around him and urge him to sleep, knowing he's had a long, long day and is probably scared. I know Sheldon _hates _hospitals and would probably prefer to be anywhere but here right now. So I try to make it easier, and I hold him. That's all I can do to make this better. Lying in Sheldon's hospital bed, his heat wrapping around me comfortingly, my eyes begin to feel heavy. I'm tired, having been so stressed over the past few hours, not to mention I haven't really been sleeping well at home. So I let myself drift off, cuddled against Sheldon's chest.

0000

**Hiya! Thanks so **_**so**_** much to all my readers, I love you guys! Just so you know, I'm probably only going to do a couple more chapters for this story, unless someone wants to take it over! PM me if you do. You know; this was supposed to be a one shot. But its O.K, I love writing for you awesome people. Review! It makes my day. =D**


End file.
